


Comeback Tour

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Marine Luffy checks on Skypiea after the Battle of Marineford.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Conis/Laki
Kudos: 3





	Comeback Tour

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[CT]**

**Comeback Tour**

**[CT]**

In the year following the Battle of Marineford, Navy Vice Admiral Monkey D. Luffy was tasked by Headquarters to patrol the World Government's Sky Island territories, which Luffy happily took as an opportunity to see Skypiea again. While it was a shame that his core group of subordinates couldn't join him as they were still on their training retreats, Luffy was determined to make enough memories for all of them.

With the Marine battleship he was using in place of the Thousand Sunny taking him up to the White Sea and then the White-White Sea, Luffy eventually arrived at the expansive port of Angel Island and was admittedly surprised to see a large fanfare welcoming him upon arrival with the Skypiean Councilor Gan Fall leading the celebration. In the latter's own words, the Skypieans, Shandorians, and Birkans had no intention of ever forgetting Luffy's heroism in defeating the tyrant Eneru before he could destroy them all. As nice as the hero's welcome was, Luffy soon enough made his way to a new restaurant that opened not too long ago called the Pumpkin Cafe where his friend, Conis, worked at.

Upon arriving at the Cafe, Luffy was warmly greeted by Conis who then proceeded to get him a table while Laki cooked his lunch.

"So, how have you been doing, Luffy?" Conis asked him as they waited for Laki to be done with the cooking.

"Pretty good." Luffy replied with an innocent smile. "I'm mostly off the frontlines, though, these days with Nami and the others training at different places, but we can get used to what's happening and be stronger for it."

"That's good to hear, Vice Admiral." Laki told Luffy as she brought a helping of meat laced with pumpkin juice out in front of him."

"Thanks, girls!" Luffy cheered as he then dug into his meal, enjoying the mixed flavors. As he was caught up in his eating, he didn't notice Conis and Laki affectionately leaving kiss marks on his forehead until they were done.

**[CT]**

**Without rehashing some old stuff, it was the best I could think of to pair Luffy with Laki. I just decided to make the Marine Luffy in this a Vice Admiral for the sake of argument. I'll worry what progressive ranks to give him in my full-length Marine Straw Hat story when it's actually time to make it. If any more one-shots get shorter overtime, please know that it's because I want to wrap up my whole inclination for one-shots and focus on longer works, and I'll do one-shots if someone patronages me on Pat-reon on the right tiers. **


End file.
